halofandomcom-20200222-history
Unggoy Minor
Grunt Minor is a Covenant Unggoy (Grunt) rank. Rank Minors are the lowest rank in the Grunt ranks , essentially being little more than cannon fodder. Bearing light-orange methane rebreathers, Elites often send them into battle with little thought. They are usually infantry, at most Ghost pilots. They are the most common and weakest enemy in the Covenant. Combat *Usually found brandishing Plasma Pistols, Needlers, or rarely Fuel Rod Cannons, these Grunts are the most cowardly beings in all of the Covenant ranks and are an easy kill. Taking out an Elite overseer or a Major Grunt will usually cause all Minor Grunts in the area to lose discipline and flee. *Minor Grunts are easy to kill and are low priority. However, a player shouldn't underestimate even a Minor on Heroic or Legendary. They are quite good shots with their preferred Plasma Pistol, and if in larger groups, will concentrate their fire on the player, bringing down their shields quickly. *Many techniques are effective in dispatching Minor Grunts. Generally the most effective method is to use either a Battle Rifle or SMG. *Use headshots over medium distances with a Battle Rifle, or get in close with an SMG and take them out with rapid gunfire. The Grunt's armor gives little protection to UNSC ballistic fire, and if hit by a bullet a Grunt Minor may flinch and stumble back. It is then easy to go in quick with a melee attack, or pin them down with continued fire. Minor Grunts are particularly vulnerable to explosives. A single grenade a few feet away from the Grunt will kill it, though if they are too far, but still get hit, they will stumble around with their arms over their head for a short period of time, before running away at top speed. It has also been noted that when a large group of Minor Grunts form, a Rocket Launcher is one of the most effective weapons, and would most likely kill all of them, due to their low resistance to weaponry in general. Also, Sniper Rifle rounds can kill a few Grunts at once, if used correctly and at the right angle. Basically, the only weapon that might have a hard time killing Minor Grunts would have to be the Plasma Pistol from Halo 2, but even then, it can kill them quickly if you knew how to use one. *Minor Grunts are usually led by a Minor Domo or a Grunt Major. They will usually run in fear and attempt to find cover if their leader(s) have died, though they will often regain composure and attempt to shoot after ten to fifteen seconds. *When attacking in large groups or when led by a leader they will stand and fight. If most of their allies or coordinator is killed their morale will break and they will attempt to flee. *Of course the Minor Grunt armour is orange, but in Halo 2 only they appear to be more creamy orange. Category:The Covenant Category:Grunts Category:Ranks